An Easier Way to Win
by PAyugioh
Summary: Fic based on an art commission that I requested. The artist is a good friend of mine. The story is fun, humorous, and very abridged. Contains some vore, not hard, not soft either, kinda in between. This will be a two part fic, and will contain thiefshipping. Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you thought :) Art by YaminoOtaku on deviantart


**An Easier Way to Win**

**Concept by Jeremy P.**

**Based on the art of YaminoOtaku**

The Battle City duels had begun, and duelists from around the globe flocked to Kaiba's personal city to begin. Two of the best duelists, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler were among the first to arrive in the tournament. They were experienced and loved as the favorites of the competition. They also happened to be best friends, willing to risk their very lives if it meant the other would be okay. They had what it took to win this thing, each with a different motive though. Yugi was trying to unlock the secrets of the spirit of his puzzle, referred to as Yami, and help free him from his past. Joey, on the other hand, was fighting to prove he was a true duelist, and to give his sister a sign of hope as she went through a blinding time.

Unfortunately, two other duelists had entered the tournament with purpose of destroying Yugi and stealing his puzzle. The first of this pair, Marik Ishtar, had a very good reason, at least in his eyes, for wanting to destroy this boy and the Pharaoh. As a boy, Marik was part of the tomb keepers that looked after the Pharaoh's remains. At a young age, he had the tomb keepers' carving ritual performed on his back, scarring him physically and emotionally, as well as creating an evil half of his personality. This half would eventually be released, causing Marik to kill his father. He did regain control, but only for so long. Marik possesses the Millennium Rod, which allows him to control the mind of anyone he wants.

Marik's partner in crime was none other than Yami Bakura, the spirit who inhabited the Millennium Ring, which was possessed by one of Yugi's friends, Ryou Bakura. His Yami, unlike Yugi's, is evil and focused on one point- acquiring all seven Millennium Items- to summon the darkness contained within and to get revenge on the Pharaoh.

These two masterminds had discovered an ancient secret that could make their revenge plot much simpler. It is said in an Ancient Egyptian text that if the spike concealed within the rod is stabbed into the eye of the ring, the wielders of both items will be granted the ultimate power. The two criminals would accomplish this task the next day, after luring Joey and Yugi into a false sense of security.

The next morning of the duels had begun, and Yugi and Joey had already won 2 locator cards each. As they walked around the city, Yugi's puzzle began to glow, causing him and his friends to jump a bit.

"Yug, what's up with your puzzle?" Joey stared at his friend's glowing necklace.

"I don't know, it's never done this before. I'll use my link to the Pharaoh to see if he knows."

Yugi entered the soul room of his puzzle, calling to Yami. Yami appeared in front of him, visibly shaken.

"What's wrong, Yami? Is everything alright? The puzzle was glow-"Yugi was cut off mid word when Yami grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against a wall.

"Yugi! I have detected a disturbance in the Millennium Balance. Two other objects are here in Battle City, the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod. Separated, they are relatively harmless to you, but together, they possess a power that even I could not stop. I beg you, partner, let me take over your body until this situation is resolved. My soul room will protect you against any attack." Yami pleaded with Yugi to accept his offer, which after several minutes, he did.

When he came back to reality, Yami stood next to Joey, and explained everything he had just told Yugi. Joey, albeit surprised, trusted his friend's judgment on this matter and remained close to him for the rest of the day. Little did either one know they were heading straight for their worst fear.

Marik and Bakura removed their duel disks so they couldn't be tracked as they entered a back alley in the middle of the city. Marik unsheathed the spike portion of the rod, while Bakura placed his ring on the ground. Marik proceeded to stab the spike directly into the Ring's eye. As he did this, a flash of golden light exploded out of both items and shot directly into the sky. The wave exploded outward, knock out the sensors in Duel Disks throughout the city. Just as this was occurring, Yami and Joey were around the block from the alley and began to run towards it. They would stop dead in their tracks, though, as they witnessed a terrifying spectacle.

Marik and Bakura still stood in the alleyway, only now they had both grown to a height of 250 ft. tall. These two titanic teens looked over the miniscule city, watching the other duelists scramble as if they were ants running from a kid with a magnifying glass. Bakura laughed evilly, and Marik grinned with a sickeningly evil smile.

The two boys on the ground were frozen in fear, as they stared up at the giant teens that stood before them. Within the soul room, Yugi was petrified "Could this be the power Yami was talking about? How could something like _this _be possible? A-and is that B-Bakura?" His words slowly starting to fail him as fear gripped his mind and soul.

Bakura and Marik looked down at the rubble near their sneakers and spotted their rivals. "Isn't this convenient, Marik? We don't have to stomp through this pathetic city to find, they came to us," Bakura laughed as reached for both boys, who had still failed to realize what was happening and move. Bakura cupped them in his right hand, while using his left index finger to remove Yami's puzzle.

"I see we got a buy one kill one free special, Fluffy." Marik laughingly said, calling Bakura by the pet name he openly hated, but secretly loved.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of my prey. It might send the message that I have a soft spot. The only soft spot these two will experience is the inside of our stomachs." Bakura growled, unleashing a smile that could strike fear into the hearts of the gods themselves.

He then handed Joey to Marik, and kept the Pharaoh for himself. As he stared at his prey, he noticed the usually strong faced pharaoh was extremely weakened. Between the loss of Yugi's soul, and the soon to come death of his best friend, he was physically and emotionally broken. As Bakura prepared to swallow his ancient rival alive, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Marik holding Joey and looking at him quizzically.

"What is it Marik? Can't you see I'm bloody busy?" Bakura responded sharply.

"Why do you get to destroy the Pharaoh, and I get stuck with this second rate character? My whole life has been a living hell because of my tomb keeper heritage, and his tomb was the one I suffered for to protect." Marik glared at his friend and partner

"Well, first off, I was trying to kill the Pharaoh long before you were written in to this bloody show. Second off, I overheard Joey calling your tan fake and your midriff ugly." Bakura snickered slightly

"Oh, you are so dead Wheeler. I'm going to savor every second of your torture." Marik growled angrily at the tiny teen he held in his hand.

"Bakura, please, you don't have to do this. Just take the puzzle and let Yugi and Joey go." The Pharaoh's normal tone of voice was now nothing more than a squeak.

"What? Release you? And miss all the fun of being higher on the food chain? Not a bloody chance little man." These words sealed Yami's Joey's fate.

Marik opened his cavernous maw wide and held the frightened blonde boy above it. His stomach growled, as if it was calling out for Joey. Marik slowly lowered his prize into his mouth, savoring his catch for a few seconds, then swallowing the boy. A noticeable lump passed down his throat and past his shirt's collar. He sighed with a sense of relief, but still hungered for more.

Bakura, on the other hand, decided a more direct approach of slowly sliding Yami onto his tongue would be better. As he closed his mouth, he began to salivate heavily, covering the already humiliated Pharaoh in a thick layer of saliva. This would make swallowing his rival alive much easier for the albino spirit. Yami struggled to hold on to something, anything that he could, but it was no use. His hands slipped off Bakura's teeth every time. His last hope was to try and grab, or at least punch his uvula. He was able to give it a swift kick, but the only response he received was a chuckle. "Nice try, Pharaoh, but as a spirit, I don't have a gag reflex." With that notion, Yami slipped down Bakura's throat and splashed into his stomach. Bakura enjoyed the feeling immensely, and purred softly at the feeling of his nemesis struggling inside his stomach. A small trickle of saliva dripped ever so slightly from the left corner of his mouth.

Marik approached Bakura, with a smile on his face from ear to ear. "That was the best date you've ever taken me on, Fluffy. You gave me dinner and a show." Marik laughed, then sighed as he cuddled up close to his partner.

"Marik, how about a night on the town? My treat, just don't eat or kill too many of these pitiful things. And try not to get too much blood on those shoes, you did just buy them."

The two giants walked off into the rest of the city, destroying what they wanted, or who they wanted. As they made arrangements to sleep on a nearby park, they gave each other one last hug, and called it a night.


End file.
